A Warrior's Quest
by Mysti Freakninja
Summary: With a dark cloud looming over SlateClan, FireClan, TigerClan, and MistClan, Blazetail wonders who could possibly lead his Clan... And to make it worse, his sister has been acting lovestruck lately...
1. SlateClan Allegiances

**This list goes by chapter; this means that at significant chapters, when enough cats have died, been born, or changed, the list changes. So at the top of that chapter, there will be a notification that lets you know that there is a change in the list that you can come back to to look at c:**

**-.-.-.-.-Chapter 1-.-.-.-.-**

**Leader**

Willowstar - large, stocky red-and-white tom with amber eyes; shredded ears

**Deputy**

Goldember - large gold striped tom with yellow eyes; two scars on face

**Medicine Cat**

Rainleaf - long-haired silver tabby she-cat with leaf-green eyes

**Warriors**

Blackclaw - small brown tabby she-cat with black ears and tail and with dark green eyes (mate of Greenstar)

Stonemist - massive gray-and-black-and-white tom with unusual black stripes and white paws and with large, sparkling green-blue eyes (son of Blackclaw and Greenstar)

Ashstreak - large grey-and-black she-cat with scowling dull green eyes

Lilynose - gray she-cat with a black-brown tail-tip, white-tipped ears, and a bright pink nose and with yellow-green eyes (daughter of Ashstreak and Goldember)

Blazetail - large light ginger tom with white paws, a white chest, a darker tail, and white-tipped ears and with yellow-amber eyes (son of Ashstreak and Goldember)

Breezefire - fluffy ginger tom with dark brown speckles and with bright blue eyes (son of Ashstreak and Goldember)

Webfern - white tom with amber eyes; long and fluffy tail

Violetface - calico she-cat with a dark gray face and with indigo eyes (daughter of Windcall and Willowstar)

Frostfang - black-and-white she-cat with striped front legs, tail, and face and with blue eyes; one tooth always seen

Dewbranch - black tom with light blue eyes; missing half his tail

Silksong - blue she-cat with deep blue eyes; unusually soft fur (daughter of Frostfang and Dewbranch)

Pepperheart - small siamese she-cat with light blue eyes; split left ear

Flashleg - large yellowish-amber tom with yellow-green eyes

Honeyripple - cream she-cat with dark paws and with light green eyes (daughter of Pepperheart and Flashleg)

Wolfleap - large gray-and-black tom with dark yellow eyes; large paws

Tanglespirit - orange she-cat with green eyes; long tail

Grayfire - large gray tom with bright amber eyes (son of Tanglespirit and Wolfleap)

Rosefern - cream(with a reddish tint)-and-orange she-cat with yellow-green eyes (daughter of Tanglespirit and Wolfleap)

Rainylegs - light gray tom with black legs and ears and with green eyes (son of Tanglespirit and Wolfleap)

Chillglow - dull, dark orange tom with bright yellow eyes(son of Tanglespirit and Wolfleap)

**Apprentices**

Sandpaw - light cream she-cat with white fore-paws and a white face and with yellow eyes (daughter of Violetface and Webfern)(apprentice of Lilynose)

Dapplepaw - black-and-white tabby she-cat with green eyes (daughter of Violetface and Webfern)(apprentice of Frostfang)

Crowpaw - light gray tom with yellow-green eyes (son of Honeyripple and Grayfire)(apprentice of Blackclaw)

Crystalpaw - light brown tabby she-cat with white ear-tips and tail-tip and with green eyes (daughter of Honeyripple and Grayfire)(apprentice of Goldember)

Mintpaw - blue tom with green eyes (son of Silksong and Chillglow)(apprentice of Rainleaf)

**Queens**

Meadowdawn - black she-cat with green eyes (daughter of Blackclaw and Greenstar)

-Snakekit - fluffy black tom with yellow eyes (son of Meadowdawn and Rainylegs)

-Hollykit - gray tabby she-cat with black markings and with green eyes ( daughter of Meadowdawn and Rainylegs)

Windcall - tortishell she-cat with dull green eyes (daughter of Oaktail and Brightsong)(mate of Willowstar)

Milkwhisker - small white she-cat with light blue eyes (daughter of Blackclaw and Greenstar)

**Elders**

Oaktail - scrawny brown tabby tom with white tips on his fur and with orange eyes; both ears split

Brightsong - calico she-cat with dull blue eyes; limp back left leg

v

v

**-.-.-.-.-Chapter 6-.-.-.-.-**

**Leader**

Willowstar - large, stocky red-and-white tom with amber eyes; shredded ears

**Deputy**

Goldember - large gold striped tom with yellow eyes; two scars on face

**Medicine Cat**

Rainleaf - long-haired silver tabby she-cat with leaf-green eyes

**Warriors**

Blackclaw - small brown tabby she-cat with black ears and tail and with dark green eyes (mate of Greenstar)

Stonemist - massive gray-and-black-and-white tom with unusual black stripes and white paws and with large, sparkling green-blue eyes (son of Blackclaw and Greenstar)

Ashstreak - large grey-and-black she-cat with scowling dull green eyes

Lilynose - gray she-cat with a black-brown tail-tip, white-tipped ears, and a bright pink nose and with yellow-green eyes (daughter of Ashstreak and Goldember)

Blazetail - large light ginger tom with white paws, a white chest, a darker tail, and white-tipped ears and with yellow-amber eyes (son of Ashstreak and Goldember)

Breezefire - fluffy ginger tom with dark brown speckles and with bright blue eyes (son of Ashstreak and Goldember)

Webfern - white tom with amber eyes; long and fluffy tail

Violetface - calico she-cat with a dark gray face and with indigo eyes (daughter of Windcall and Willowstar)

Frostfang - black-and-white she-cat with striped front legs, tail, and face and with blue eyes; one tooth always seen

Dewbranch - black tom with light blue eyes; missing half his tail

Silksong - blue she-cat with deep blue eyes; unusually soft fur (daughter of Frostfang and Dewbranch)

Pepperheart - small siamese she-cat with light blue eyes; split left ear

Flashleg - large yellowish-amber tom with yellow-green eyes

Honeyripple - cream she-cat with dark paws and with light green eyes (daughter of Pepperheart and Flashleg)

Wolfleap - large gray-and-black tom with dark yellow eyes; large paws

Tanglespirit - orange she-cat with green eyes; long tail

Grayfire - large gray tom with bright amber eyes (son of Tanglespirit and Wolfleap)

Rosefern - cream(with a reddish tint)-and-orange she-cat with yellow-green eyes (daughter of Tanglespirit and Wolfleap)

Rainylegs - light gray tom with black legs and ears and with green eyes (son of Tanglespirit and Wolfleap)

Chillglow - dull, dark orange tom with bright yellow eyes(son of Tanglespirit and Wolfleap)

Sandpelt - light cream she-cat with white fore-paws and a white face and with yellow eyes (daughter of Violetface and Webfern)

**Apprentices**

Crowpaw - light gray tom with yellow-green eyes (son of Honeyripple and Grayfire)(apprentice of Blazetail)

Crystalpaw - light brown tabby she-cat with white ear-tips and tail-tip and with green eyes (daughter of Honeyripple and Grayfire)(apprentice of Goldember)

Mintpaw - blue tom with green eyes (son of Silksong and Chillglow)(apprentice of Rainleaf)

**Queens**

Meadowdawn - black she-cat with green eyes (daughter of Blackclaw and Greenstar)

-Snakekit - fluffy black tom with yellow eyes (son of Meadowdawn and Rainylegs)

-Hollykit - gray tabby she-cat with black markings and with green eyes ( daughter of Meadowdawn and Rainylegs)

Windcall - tortishell she-cat with dull green eyes (daughter of Oaktail and Brightsong)(mate of Willowstar)

-Turtlekit - tortoiseshell tom with large yellow eyes

-Dark-kit - black tom with white paws and snout with amber eyes

-Greenkit - dusty brown tom with green eyes

-Firekit - orange tabby tom with a white chest and neck with blue eyes

Milkwhisker - small white she-cat with light blue eyes (daughter of Blackclaw and Greenstar)

**Elders**

Oaktail - scrawny brown tabby tom with white tips on his fur and with orange eyes; both ears split

Brightsong - calico she-cat with dull blue eyes; limp back left leg


	2. 1: Prologue

A gray she-cat lay curled up in her soft nest. Her ears were tipped with white, her tail had a brown-black tip, and she had a bright pink nose. A light ginger tom was in the next nest over. His paws were white. His nose wasn't as bright.

More cats were in the den. Outside of the den, there were four more dens in a clearing in the forest. Cats slept quietly and soundly. It was a warm greenleaf night. There were two cats in two different spots in the clearing, keeping watch.

The ginger tom's ears suddenly twitched and he raised his head. He blinked a couple of times to clear the sleep away. His eyes were yellow-amber. He looked around the den, then put his head back down between his fore-paws. He closed his eyes.

A soft hiss was heard. His eyes bolted open. His eyes flashed to outside of the den, where one of the lookout cats was now walking around. He stood up from his nest, stretching his legs quickly. He padded outside to speak with the other cat. He was a stocky red and white tom.

"Willowpatch, did that come from-"

The other tom nodded and headed for the leader's den, a huge trunk that had vines draped over a large hole in the right side.

Both toms walked briskly to the hole. Willowpatch sniffed the entrance. His nose wrinkled and his amber eyes widened. He stuck his head inside of the den. "Greensta-"

The ginger tom heard a slight gasp as soon as he detected a strange scent. It was blood mixed with the scent of a cat. But this cat wasn't of any other Clan.

Willowpatch went inside. "Blazetail, call Blackclaw and wake the Clan!" He called from inside.

Blazetail's eyes widened as he raced into the clearing. "Blackclaw!" He yowled. "SlateClan!" He yowled even louder.

A small brown tabby with black ears and tail raced into the clearing. "Willowpatch needs you in G-Greenstar's den," Blazetail told her. Blackclaw nodded, her green eyes scared and widened. She raced off as cats entered the clearing.

Blazetail swallowed tightly, finding a spot to sit down in the clearing. The gray she-cat ran up to him. She had yellow-green eyes. "Blazetail! What's going on?!"

He looked at her sadly, then turned his head as he heard Willowpatch climb onto the trunk. "You'll hear it, Lilynose."

A silver tabby with green eyes emerged from the leader's den. Willowpatch looked down at her, and she nodded. He sighed. "I wish it weren't so, Rainleaf," Blazetail heard Willowpatch say. Rainleaf sat down at one of the roots of the trunk.

A small white she-cat with light blue eyes came over and sat next to Blazetail. She looked up at him. He touched his nose to her ear. "What happened...?" She had a soft voice.

He looked back up to Willowpatch, murmuring, "I'm sorry, Milkwhisker..." All of the warriors and apprentices were in the clearing, seated and whispering. Two queens sat at the entrance of the nursery, one with two kits pouncing on her tail. The other was quite heavy, clearly carrying kits in her tummy.

Milkwhisker blinked, then her eyes widened.

Willowpatch cleared his throat as Blackclaw wailed inside of the leader's den.

"No... Father..." Milkwhisker whispered and shivered.

"Greenstar, our faithful leader of SlateClan, is dead!" Willowpatch yowled across the clearing.


	3. 2: An Average Day

_**It is to be noted that the warrior code is almost unaltered, except for the fact that these Clans allow their medicine cats to have mates as long as the medicine cat has an apprentice.**_

***

Blazetail's ears twitched with intrest as he heard another hunting party return. The sun was high in the sky, and he was lounging near the nursery.

Milkwhisker's voice could be heard. "Snakekit! Hold still."

Blazetail had to let out a small _mrrow_ of laughter as he watched a kit roll out of the den, barreling into his legs. She let out a small "Ooph!". She shook herself and looked up at him. "O-oh!" Her green eyes went wide. "S-sorry!"

He nudged her forehead. "It's alright, Hollykit." Her gray and black tail wavered a little with happiness. "You might want to go get your brother out of trouble."

She blinked, then took off into the nursery. She was nearly a blur of gray and black. _She's fast_, Blazetail thought. He looked up as Milkwhisker's head popped out of the den. "Ready for kits yet?" He purred. She'd been having a bit of trouble with them, as she was watching them for the morning for her sister Meadowdawn.

She narrowed her eyes and flicked her ears playfully, taking her head back into the den. Blazetail's tailtip twitched as he looked around. He watched some of the apprentices and their mentors return from a training session. Two of which were Lilynose and Sandpaw. The apprentice was clearly excited from training. Lilynose murmured something to her. Blazetail could see the look of pride in his sister's eyes.

Sandpaw looked up at her mentor and beamed before running off from the group. Her sister, Dapplepaw, took off as well, along with Crystalpaw. Blazetail noticed Crowpaw hang back with the mentors, who were discussing something.

The gray apprentice looked at Lilynose. He was already almost bigger than she was. He asked her something, and Blazetail thought he saw admiration in the tom's yellow-green eyes. Lilynose looked at him and replied.

Blazetail's eyes narrowed slightly as he also noticed Crowpaw's tail twitch with her response. He looked happy with her reply. They talked a bit more as the other mentors walked away.

Lilynose looked around. She muttered something to Crowpaw, who blinked and nodded, and she padded away to the warrior's den. Blazetail supressed a sigh as the apprentice walked slowly to the freshkill pile.

The clearing was nearly full of all the Clan cats. It was so warm and it was a perfect day. Blazetail saw Mintpaw carrying some sort of leaves to the medicine cat's den, which was a few large rocks that had somehow fallen over a root to make the perfect den, along with draped vine tendrils over the entrance. He also noticed Willowstar and Windcall sharing tongues next to the leader's den. He purred a little, seeing how full Windcall was from her kits-to-be.

Milkwhisker was still inside of the nursery. She was speaking to the kits as they told her about their mother, as if Milkwhisker didn't know everything about her own sister.

He turned his head as the black queen padded up to the den. "I could hear the squeaking quite a ways away," she said with a sparkle in her eyes, looking into the nursery. Instantly two squeals were heard from the kits as they bounded to her. "Thanks Milkwhisker. Rainleaf really wanted some help, and she thought it would help me."

"Not a problem," Milkwhisker replied, dipping her head to the queen as she exited the nursery. Blazetail stood and stretched his legs. He let out a small yawn as Meadowdawn and her kits went back inside. Milkwhisker purred, nuzzled his shoulder, then looked around camp. "Looks like everyone is having a good rest."

Blazetail couldn't agree more. Many warriors were sharing tongues, sunbathing, or eating. He noticed that one in particular wasn't.

Lilynose was cleaning her fur, but Blazetail could see that her eyes were distant. He looked at Milkwhisker.

She seemed to notice too. She looked at him and nodded. "I'll talk to her."

"But I'm her litter-mate..." Blazetail replied.

"But you're a tom," She teased, padding off. Blazetail let out a sigh and walked towards the leader's den. He saw his father walking towards him, so he stopped and waited.

It had been a few moonrises since they had found out that Greenstar had been killed by a rogue.

Blazetail suspected it wasn't a rogue.

His father had been chosen as the deputy. Greenstar's apprentice had been shifted over to Blackclaw, his mate before he'd died.

Blazetail wondered if Blackclaw would be able to teach Crowpaw. She had been acting a bit out of place lately. Her mate's death would surely do that to her...

He twitched his ears and looked at Goldember, who was now close. His father looked around the clearing. "Is Ashstreak anywhere near...?"

Blazetail shook his head. "She went on a border patrol."

Goldember looked disappointed. Blazetail held in his amusement. His father really loved his mother. "She'll be back soon. Where's Crystalpaw?" Blazetail asked.

His father's ears pricked up. "We went through a successful training session this morning. She's really improving."

Blazetail nodded and looked around the clearing again as his father padded off.

He needed an apprentice soon...

"What's wrong with her?"

Blazetail turned his head. His brother Breezefire was standing behind him. He padded up to Blazetail. Breezefire was older than him and Lilynose. He had been the only surviving kit out of three from his mother's first litter. He was strong, and was very protective of their sister. The older tom sat down next to his younger brother. "So, what's wrong? She wouldn't tell me this morning."

Blazetail shrugged. "It's a she-cat thing... I don't know. Milkwhisker wouldn't let me talk to her about it." The two toms looked around the clearing. Then the sight of Milkwhisker and Lilynose caught their attention. They watched as the she-cats walked outside of camp.

Breezefire sighed and stood up. "I hope she's alright."

Blazetail nodded. He shared his brother's worries.


	4. 3: News

Padding through the trees, the two she-cats made their way through the forest.

They were silent until they reached a very small clearing, which was littered with flowers and herbs. Milkwhisker suspected that this was where Rainleaf and Mintpaw grew some herbs.

She chose a spot that wasn't on any flowers and sat down, curling her tail around her paws. Lilynose sat down as well, facing her. She looked down at the flowers, her gray ears downward on her head.

"...Milkwhisker," the gray she-cat mewed, "what's it like having a mate?"

The white she-cat blinked, surprised at the question. She stared at Lilynose for a few seconds, then looked down at some flowers too. Her ears burned with a bit of embarrassment. "W-well... That's what's bothering you?" She looked back to Lilynose questioningly, avoiding to answer.

"Yes!" Lilynose looked up and blurted out. "It seems like no tom ever gives me a second glance..." She looked down again. Her ears seemed to press harder to her head. "I'm just a boring gray cat..."

"You are not!" Milkwhisker exclaimed. "You're actually very pretty..." She looked down and shuffled her paws. "Your brother shares the good-looks part of the family," she mewed, looking at Lilynose once more.

Lilynose sighed, clawing at a flower at her paws. "I don't see it in me."

Milkwhisker opened her mouth to object, but heard a noise in the bushes. She stood, her ears perking up. Lilynose did the same, looking in the direction of the noise.

Each cat waited tensely for a few sparse seconds. Both sets of claws unsheathed. Neither cat moved until they scented mouse. Relieved, Lilynose sat back down as Milkwhisker crept towards the bush.

She watched as the white she-cat stalked the mouse silently, each pawstep full of wisdom at hunting. She leaped and closed in on the mouse, nipping the back of its neck to kill it.

"Nice catch," Lilynose mewed. Milkwhisker triumphantly trotted back over to her.

"I'll take this back to camp. We've both already eaten," she replied, setting it down at her feet as she sat down again. "Really Lilynose, you're a good cat," she got back on the subject.

"Does any tom see that though...?" Lilynose murmured almost silently, looking at her paws.

Milkwhisker sighed. "Well Lilynose, you just have to wait for the one that does. Then he'll be the right one, and he'll be worth your time," she meowed, touching her nose to her friend's.

Lilynose purred slightly. "Thank you Milkwhisker."

"Of course. That's what I'm here for," Milkwhisker purred as well. "Oh, and, well, I guess this is the wrong time to tell you..."

"Tell me what?" Lilynose asked eagerly. Milkwhisker looked at a nearby tree, pretending to ignore her. "Tell me! Oh, tell me!"

"W-well..." Milkwhisker looked at her. "It-it seems to Blazetail and me that I..."

Lilynose watched with wide eyes as she waited for her to finish. When she didn't, she blinked, thinking, and then perked up. "OH!" She leaped to her feet. "How long will it be?! Oh I'm so excited and happy for you, Milkwhisker!" She pressed her nose to her friend's forehead as her tail wavered a little with happiness.

Milkwhisker's fur burned as she purred a little too. "Less than one moon. I'm such a small she-cat that the kits will probably be tiny... I should be bigger by now..."

Lilynose seemed happier than before. "Well then, don't you think you ought to tell the whole Clan?" Milkwhisker looked at the mouse in front of her. "You'll have to move to the queens' den."

"Yes, I know... It's all so exciting, but a bit frightening, you know?" Milkwhisker looked down and shuffled her paws.

"We'll help you. Don't worry about it. Blazetail will make sure you're well taken care of," Lilynose mewed. She picked up the mouse. "Back to camp!" she spoke muffled around the fur of the mouse. Milkwhisker looked up and stood as well.

AAAAAA

Blazetail hissed in annoyance. "Mouse dung!"

"Bad luck," Dewbranch meowed from a few rabbit-lengths away.

"I suppose..." Blazetail mumbled, going to sit by a nearby tree as the rest of the hunting party gathered. The black warrior sat next to him, carrying a mouse and a rabbit. Soon Silksong, Rainylegs, and Wolfleap joined them; each had at least two pieces of prey. Blazetail picked up a large mouse he had caught earlier. He felt a bit out of place.

Setting her prey down, Silksong looked at the rest of the group. "I think we did a good job for our Clan today," she said in a happy tone. Blazetail suspected she thought she did a better job than the rest of them; she had larger fresh-kill. She had always been a rather vain cat.

Wolfleap nodded quietly. Silksong picked up her fresh-kill as Dewbranch started for the camp. Rainylegs followed the black warrior, and he was followed by Silksong and Blazetail. Wolfleap brought up the rear, padding along silently.

Once he entered the clearing, Blazetail instantly saw Milkwhisker. She was sitting near the Big Trunk, speaking to Willowstar. The leader was nodding, and his eyes found Blazetail. He nodded slightly, and Milkwhisker turned her head to look at Blazetail. Her tail's small movement showed him that something made her nervous.

Blazetail made it to the fresh-kill pile, dropping his kills before he bounded over to his leader and mate. They'd watched him the whole time.

"SlateClan!" Willowstar's voice boomed over the clearing. Every cat looked at their leader. Blazetail blinked and suddenly became anxious as to what made Willowstar call the Clan for, and how it involved his mate and him. Some cats sat closer to the Big Trunk, while others stayed where they were. Everyone was quiet. Blazetail noticed Lilynose sitting near the apprentices' den, watching her friend.

"Milkwhisker has a small announcement to make," Willowstar mewed. He looked at the small white she-cat.

Her blue eyes a little wider than usual, she stood up and stepped forward a little bit. She looked nervous, but it cleared away when she began to speak. "Blazetail and I are having kits."

The Clan errupted into mews of congratulations and small purrs of joy. Blazetail's alarm instantly died off. He sighed with relief. Why had he thought that something bad had happened? "When will they be born?" some cat called over the noise.

"Less than a moon," Blazetail called, taking over for Milkwhisker. He padded closer to her as he purred. She nuzzled his shoulder. Willowstar seemed to be happy with pride.

"I'd hoped my father would be able to see the day that I brought him grand-kits..." Milkwhisker sighed as the Clan's noise died off as they went back to their duties.

"He will be very proud from StarClan," Willowstar mewed, standing up. He touched his nose to Milkwhisker's respectfully. "They will be great warriors," he purred before padding off.

A larger cat passed him, heading for Milkwhisker. It was her brother Stonemist. His green-blue eyes sparkled. "Congratulations, sister," he purred, pressing his muzzle to her shoulder. She purred as well. "I'm happy for you two." He looked at Blazetail warmly. Blazetail simply nodded, and Stonemist purred a few more words before turning and walking away.

Blazetail stood. "Come on, let's go get your nest ready in the queens' den," he touched his nose to Milkwhisker's ear. She stood as well. She nodded.


	5. 4: Old Friend

There was darkness.

Lilynose blinked, trying her best to clear her eyes if possible, but the black atmosphere stayed.

She took a few steps cautiously, looking around. "He-hello?"

"Lilynose!"

She jumped, startled. Suddenly her surroundings were a forest, much like her home territory. But it was quieter here, as if a blanket of calm had fallen on everything. She looked around. Prey could be heard scuffling around when she strained to hear. She was standing in a small clearing, full of flowers.

She sneezed once, causing her to back up a step. She let out a small yelp as she felt something dig into her hind paw. Peering down, she saw a large pebble on the grassy ground. She hissed slightly.

"Lilynose!"

She perked up at the voice again. "Who are you?" she mewed, looking around and stepping around a bit to look.

A shape stood on an edge of the clearing. Lilynose strained to make it out. It was a cat. It padded forward into the clearing of flowers.

She let out a small gasp. This cat was a she-cat, and she was clearly beautiful. Her brown fur seemed to almost curl at the ends of each silky wave. Her ears were tipped with small tufts. Her eyes sparkled a great fiery orange, and each white paw stepped with grace. But what made Lilynose gasp was the light sparkles that nearly lit up her whiskers and fur; she was a StarClan cat. A soft and comforting scent filled the air around her. It felt familiar to Lilynose for some reason, but the warrior could not put her paw on it.

Lilynose studied the cat for several heartbeats, then her eyes widened and she yowled. "Dapplewind!"

The she-cat purred as Lilynose touched her nose to hers. Dapplewind was Blackclaw's sister, and the she-cat had always been a beloved medicine cat to her Clan. She had taken good care of her Clan for countless moons and had died when Lilynose was still an apprentice. Dapplewind always had room in her den when Lilynose was upset about things; Ashstreak had never been much of a comforting mother to her.

"It's good to see you, Lilynose," Dapplewind purred, sitting down and wrapping her tail around her paws. Lilynose did the same, her eyes glowing happily. Dapplewind's eyes were just as happy, but something haunted them.

Lilynose noticed. "But why have you come to me? Why now?"

Dapplewind glanced at her feet and pawed at the pebble that Lilynose had stepped on earlier. "I've come to warn you," she mewed absentmindedly.

The gray she-cat blinked, surprised. Dapplewind never got distracted like that. "W-what is it?" she fretted. "Is my brother in danger? What about my father?"

Dapplewind shook her head and looked up at Lilynose again. "No. It is **you** who is in danger."

Lilynose's eyes went even wider than earlier. "Am-am I going to die?" she almost wailed.

She felt the familiar and comforting rasp of Dapplewind's tongue on her face. The medicine cat had always been more affectionate to other cats, and she had shown it even more so with Lilynose.

Dapplewind's purr comforted her again. "No, you will not die until it is your time, which will be quite a long time yet."

Lilynose let out a sigh of relief. "Then what could it be?"

"I can't say, my dear lily..." The brown she-cat touched her nose to Lilynose's ear. The warrior could suddenly feel Dapplewind's anxiety and her feeling of loss. "However, I can give you some advice," she meowed. Lilynose waited a few tense seconds as Dapplewind stood up and faced her, staring straight into her eyes. "Be careful to who you let get close to you, but don't be afraid to get close to someone who genuinely cares for you."

Lilynose blinked, then opened her mouth to question the medicine cat, but the forest began to fade. Panicking, she wailed "Dapplewind!"

Dapplewind was fading as well, but her orange eyes were still glowing with care. Lilynose watched them until everything faded to darkness.

"Lilynose!"

Lilynose woke up, startled. She looked around the area, realizing she was back in the warriors' den. She saw Blazetail staring at her. Breezefire was sitting next to her, his fur brushing hers. "You alright...?" he asked.

"Are you going to sleep for a whole moon or something?" Blazetail purred, touching his nose to her forehead.

She felt her ears grow hot. "No, I had a dream..." She trailed off and figured that she shouldn't reveal her dream to her brothers yet. Breezefire huffed.

"Every cat dreams. Now wake up, badger-head. Crowpaw keeps bothering me, seeing if you're awake," Blazetail grunted, but with a glimmer of amusement in his eyes.

Breezefire snorted and stood. He brushed his tail along Lilynose's flank comfortingly, then padded outside with Blazetail. Lilynose watched them go. She blinked the sleep out of her eyes, then stood up. She stretched her hind legs and shook her fur, trying to get rid of the alarm that still clung to her. She flicked her ears and strode outside, blinking in the sunlight. She looked around camp, standing just outside of the warriors' den.

Crowpaw was sharing tongues with Crystalpaw. His eyes were slits as he seemed content. His eyes opened as he appeared to scent her in the clearing. His ears perked up and his eyes found her instantly. Crystalpaw blinked and looked in the direction he was, and seeing Lilynose, her whiskers twitched. She stood up and meowed a farewell to Crowpaw, padding away. Crowpaw watched her go. Then he stood up and trotted up to the gray warrior. "Morning Lilynose," he meowed.

Lilynose nodded to the apprentice, then tilted her head to the side. "Blazetail said you wanted to see me?"

Crowpaw blinked and shuffled his paws a bit. "Well, I was wondering if maybe you could help me train. Blackclaw has been... off... since what happened..."

She believed him. Blackclaw just didn't seem the same without Greenstar right beside her. Lilynose touched her nose to his shoulder, then straightened up. "Of course I can," she mewed happily. "Sandpaw would like that too."

He shuffled his paws again, seeming awkward. "Er, well, I was hoping that perhaps you and I could just train. I-I really need to be alone to do it, because I'm behind..."

Lilynose thought for a moment. He did need to catch up. She looked closer at him. There was something, some sort of emotion that was coming off of him. She narrowed her eyes slightly, then blinked and nodded. "Alright," she mewed. "I'll help train you."

Crowpaw's yellow-green eyes lit up. He purred a little. "Thank you Lilynose."

She touched her nose to his shoulder as she walked past him. "I'll go give Sandpaw the day off," she called back. "She deserves it," she murmured to herself.

AAAAAAA

Blazetail and Milkwhisker were sharing tongues near the nursery. It was a bit of a humid day, so the two tried to clean each other.

Blazetail stopped rasping his tongue along his mate's fur as he looked up. Breezefire was stalking towards them. His blue eyes glinted with something Blazetail hadn't seen in his brother's eyes before. He realized it was something like protection-fierce protection.

"Lilynose took Crowpaw out for training," his brother reported, sitting down in front of the couple.

Milkwhisker stopped washing Blazetail's fur. "I noticed," she replied. "I think he's taking a liking to her." She purred.

Breezefire's eyes narrowed.

Blazetail tilted his head questioningly, but before he could ask anything, a black-and-white shape trotted up to them.

"Breezefire," Frostfang rasped, then she looked at Blazetail and nodded. "Your mother was looking for you two. I think she said something about hunting with her sons? I'm not sure. Go find her." Breezefire seemed to flinch.

Blazetail nodded and waited until she padded away to shiver. Frostfang was known for her snarling tooth and her icy voice. "Well then, I suppose we'll have to find Ashstreak," he mewed as he stood up. He stretched. Milkwhisker stayed where she was laying, twitching her tail in response to him moving. Breezefire sighed as his ears lowered. Blazetail noticed his brother's despair and touched his nose to Breezefire's forehead. "I'm sorry..."

The orange warrior sighed again and stood up too. He dipped his head to Milkwhisker and looked at Blazetail. "Lead the way," he mewed almost solemnly.

Blazetail started leading his brother to the entrance of the camp. He understood his brother's feelings. They both knew how much Ashstreak didn't really like Lilynose. Her daughter never seemed to live up to her brothers according to Ashstreak. Breezefire was always very protective of his only sister because of this. Perhaps that, Blazetail thought, was why Breezefire was so wary of other toms around Lilynose; they could break her heart much like her mother always had.

AAAAAAA

"Begin!"

Crowpaw barreled into Lilynose and the two began to fight, flailing their paws and nipping at each other's throats. Their claws were sheathed, of course, and their bites were lessened. Lilynose was genuinely trying in this fight though. Crowpaw was doing very well against her.

The two separated, breathing heavily. Lilynose stung various places where he had hit her. "Enough," she breathed.

Crowpaw huffed and straightened up. Lilynose wondered how he was barely phased. He padded over to her. "That was a great lesson, Lilynose," he commended.

She twitched her whiskers. "Th-thank you. I'm sure Blackclaw would have done much better at this though..."

He snorted. "She's been more of an elder than a warrior as of late," he replied.

Lilynose realized he was right. Blackclaw was hardly ever seen in camp anymore. She was usually just curled up in the elders' den.

She was brought out of her thoughts as she felt a nose touch her ear. "You're a great teacher though," Crowpaw's voice came. "Sandpaw is lucky to have you as her mentor." He pulled back to look at her.

Ears burning, Lilynose blinked and jerked her eyes down to look at her feet. She heard Crowpaw purr slightly. She kneaded her paws in the dirt and looked up again. Her entire pelt felt hot under his look. She saw something in his yellow-green eyes that might have been admiration, or perhaps, she thought, something different.

"We should get back to camp," she mewed quickly.

He didn't respond for a moment. "It's only sun-high though. A walk would be nice to freshen us both up, don't you think?"

Lilynose bit back a "No!" and instead nodded. "That would be nice. You can lead the way, I suppose."

Crowpaw purred and began walking deeper into the forest. Lilynose followed. The silence that followed was not unpleasant. It was actually very calming to her and she could feel a comforting warmth in it.


	6. 5: Is This Our Destiny?

Milkwhisker sat in the nursery with her sister. The two were laying close to each other, watching Snakekit and Hollykit explore. They'd both purr in unison sometimes at the kits. Milkwhisker would sometimes call to the two to ask what they were doing. Meadowdawn seemed to enjoy her sister's company as well as staying out of the sun.

A gray head popped in. Both she-cats purred in welcome. White paws stepped inside as Stonemist entered. "It sure is getting full in here," he commented, watching the kits roll around. "Once your's and Windcall's kits come, this will almost be like the warriors' den!"

"They certainly are little warriors, aren't they?" Meadowdawn meowed as she watched her kits. She looked up at her brother. "You're already taking up most of the room in here. How in StarClan did you get so big, Stonemist?"

His ears burned slightly. "It's not entirely my fault. Remember when Greenstar told us as kits that his father was big too."

"Yeah but you took up most of Blackclaw's belly before we were kitted!" Milkwhisker _mrrowed._

Stonemist thrased his tail, but his whiskers twitched with good humor. "Alright, alright. I can see I'm getting hounded up on," he meowed while standing.

"Oh, stay a while longer please..." Meadowdawn murmured. "We were enjoying your company."

"Is my company not enough to replace his?" Rainylegs pushed his head into the nursery. Meadowdawn purred and motioned with her tail.

Stonemist snorted and backed out of the nursery for the other tom to enter. He listened to the three cats talk for a few heartbeats. Then he turned and padded off into the clearing of the camp. He looked around. Besides him, there were only three other warriors besides Rainylegs in camp: Tanglespirit, Violetface, and Flashleg. The three queens were inside the nursery, and he knew the elders would be in their den.

He turned his head to see Rainylegs being chased out of the nursery by his kits. Stonemist supressed a sigh and swiveled his head back around to study the forest around them. He sat unmoving for a few minutes. He watched a tree blow in the wind. He soon grew bored and began to groom himself, licking his chest fur. He licked a paw and then swiped it over his large head.

He wondered what the rest of the Clan was doing. He wondered where the apprentices were, and what they were learning. He thought of some things that his friend Dewbranch could be doing. He also thought of each of the Clan members. What was Willowstar or Chillglow doing? How was Sandpaw faring? What was Lilynose up to? His mind wavered on each cat before going to the next. He had begun wondering about Lilynose when he could have sworn he heard a noise.

AAAAAAAA

Crowpaw stopped walking behind Lilynose.

Her ears perked as she noticed. She turned her head to look at him, giving him a tilt of her head and a puzzling look. "Crowpaw?"

His ears were swiveling back and forth and he was staring in the direction of one of the borders towards MistClan. For a few heartbeats, Lilynose stood rigid. She wondered what the apprentice could be hearing. She was about to ask when his ears and head relaxed. "It's nothing. I thought I heard water, and a cat. But I'm just imagining things," he meowed, looking at her once more.

She blinked with relief. "O-oh."

Crowpaw padded up to her, touching his nose to her cheek. "Ah, don't worry about it," he meowed calmly. Her ears burned as she looked away, staring at a rock a few foxtails away. He noticed. "Hey, let's get back to camp. I'm exhausted," he lied.

"Perhaps we could go hunting?" Lilynose suggested. "We could surprise the elders and the queens."

He nodded. "That sounds like a great idea. Then afterwards I can relax for once!" The two purred in humor. He looked around as he opened his mouth to scent the air. Lilynose was already stalking something. His mouth watered as he scented a mouse. He soon spotted it. It was under a bush, nibbling away at a root.

He got down low on his paws. He took a stalking step after step towards the mouse. It was plump and he almost wanted to eat it that instant. He bunched up his legs.

A pigeon chirped before going silent. Crowpaw didn't have to look to know Lilynose had killed it. The mouse froze. Crowpaw leaped up just as it darted away. He landed right in front of it when it was about to go into its burrow. It darted away again, but Crowpaw batted his paw and unsheathed claws at it. He had it hooked to his paw, so he pinned it down and nipped its neck.

Lilynose trotted over to him. "The pigeon's too big for me to get any more prey," she mewed, motioning back to where she buried it.

He nodded, burying his mouse. "I'll get one more piece of prey, then we can get back to camp."

"That sounds good to me," she replied. She sat down and curled her tail around her paws. She watched as he padded silently off. She looked around the forest. Everything was quiet, but it wasn't a bad quiet. It was calm and full of life. She was glad that it was still green-leaf. She could see the colors of the plants change as the sun began to set. Everything had an orange hue.

She didn't have to wait long. In a few more heartbeats she could see Crowpaw's gray pelt and yellow eyes in the forestry. Suddenly a soft and comforting scent surrounded her. Her eyes widened slightly as she heard a very faint voice murmur in her ear, but she recomposed herself as to not alarm Crowpaw.

She stood up when she saw that he had a large rabbit. When he reached her, she turned and padded back to where she had the pigeon buried. She unearthed it, picked it up, and returned back to him. She could hear him purr slightly, even under all the fur in his jaws.

Flicking her tail, Lilynose bounded off towards camp, Crowpaw in close persuit. She silently wondered what Dapplewind was trying to tell her not long ago. She almost tripped once or twice from the weight of her catch and her lack of attention. Crowpaw seemed to be right behind her though. It was a few minutes before they slowed, and soon they padded into the camp.

AAAAAAAA

Stonemist straightened as he heard and saw Crowpaw and Lilynose step into camp. The gray she-cat had an enourmous pigeon that was almost too big to carry for her. Crowpaw had two plump pieces as well. They both set their catches in the freshkill pile.

Stonemist's tail twitched. He watched Crowpaw take Lilynose's pigeon to the queens while she took one of his catches to the elders. At that moment, Rainleaf walked into camp with Mintpaw following. They were both carrying mouthfuls of herbs.

Stonemist stood up and walked over to the elders' den. He peered inside just as Lilynose bumped into him coming out.

He backed up a couple of steps quickly as she stepped out a bit more. She sneezed, her bright pink nose scrunched up. "Watch where you're going, Stonemist," she mumbled, running a paw over her snout.

He blinked and dipped his head to her. "S-sorry."

Crowpaw exited the nursery. He saw the two and padded over. "Hi Stonemist," he mewed in greeting.

Stonemist looked at the apprentice. "Hello, Crowpaw," he replied. He looked back down at Lilynose. The she-cat wasn't paying attention. She was looking at the camp entrance.

He swiveled his large head to look. A patrol of Honeyripple, Blackclaw, Rosefern, Webfern, and Willowstar was returning. Rosefern and Honeyripple each carried a piece of freshkill. The patrol walked slowly, but Webfern was especially slow. Stonemist watched as Willowstar padded into the nursery, Rosefern and Honeyripple went to the freshkill pile, Webfern lay next to the warriors' den, and Blackclaw seemed to drag her paws to Rainleaf's den.

Stonemist saw Lilynose's ears lower slightly out of the corner of his eye. He also saw Crowpaw drag his tail along her flank. He turned his eyes back to the camp entrance. Lilynose had spotted her mother entering the camp. He saw another patrol enter behind her. This time it was a hunting party. It consisted of Ashstreak, Blazetail, Breezefire, Dewbranch, and Goldember. They had come back with good prey. Stonemist looked back to the two cats in front of him.

Crowpaw murmured something in Lilynose's ear. She looked thoughtful, then nodded. She glanced at the medicine cat's den and looked back at him. Stonemist could tell what he'd asked.

"Let all cats old enough gather at the Big Trunk for a Clan meeting!"

The three were startled and turned their heads towards the Big Trunk. Stonemist looked back at the two, then padded off to find someone to sit next to. The queens came outside of their den and sat at the entrance as the kits sat with wide eyes. The elders sat outside of their den as well. Stonemist settled down beside Dewbranch, who had been grooming.

The black tom looked at his friend. "I think everyone's back now. We had quite a few patrols going," he mewed, already reading Stonemist's questioning look. "Sorry to have left you in the camp. Patrols have to be done though, I suppose." As he spoke, the sun had almost fully set, and the first warriors of StarClan could be seen in the sky.

Willowstar's mew silenced the murmuring Clan. "As my patrol was checking the border of MistClan, there was a bit of a skirmish as we ran into a MistClan patrol. They were on their side, but we began arguing and Dapplepaw ran right over the border to fight with an enemy apprentice against my orders." Stonemist's blood grew cold as his leader spoke on: "The river surged unexpectantly right as the two toppled into the river. The MistClan side was just as shocked as we were. They tried to help us find the apprentices, but they could not... With a heavy heart, I must report that she has drowned, and has left us." He looked up to StarClan. "Warrior ancestors, we pray that Dapplepaw has reached you safely and may she forever have good hunting. She would have made a great warrior, as she has in your ranks!"

Violetface wailed loudly. The rest of the Clan were murmuring sadly. Every head was bowed. Webfern was pressed close to Violetface. Sandpaw buried her face in her mother's chest fur. Dapplepaw was a warrior with StarClan now, but she had been too ambitious for her own good. She would never grow older with her sister and fight in large battles, protecting the camp and its queens and elders.

Stonemist looked at his mother. She was sitting next to Rainleaf. She looked even older since his father had been killed. Greenstar had been leader for a very long time, and they had been mates through most of it. Stonemist realized that Blackclaw should be an elder. He looked up to their leader. Willowstar was well on his way to being one as well.

There would have been more elders if the Great Fire hadn't happened. Stonemist shivered as he recalled that his father had told him about an enourmous fire that the Twolegs had started. It had caught in all of the Clans, and many warriors, apprentices, and elders alike had perished. It had ravaged SlateClan most of all.

"Warrior ancestors!" Willowstar's voice boomed. "I call upon you to look on this warrior. She has completed her training, and now hunts as a warrior with you. Frostfang will agree as her mentor that she had trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend her to you as a warrior in her turn. By your name, StarClan, I, Willowstar, name this apprentice Dapplepelt!"

"Dapplepelt! Dapplepelt!" The Clan echoed her name. Her mother threw her head up to Silverpelt and joined the chorus. Sandpaw joined in as well as her father.

Was that all there would be for SlateClan in the future? Were they only meant to survive for a short time before untimely dying? Stonemist's head swam.

Willowstar waited for silence. When the Clan's noise died down, he leaped off of the Big Trunk. "Sandpaw, please step forward."

Sandpaw looked up from her mother's fur, then reluctantly stood up and walked over to her leader.

Willowstar looked to Lilynose. The gray she-cat nodded to her leader. Willowstar nodded back and looked at Sandpaw. "I, Willowstar, leader of SlateClan, call upon my warrior ancestors once again to look down on this apprentice. She has trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend her to you as a warrior in her turn." He looked her in the eyes softly. "Sandpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend your Clan, even at the cost of your life?"

Sandpaw's shoulders straightened and her eyes blazed with sadness and a ferocity that she didn't have before. "I do."

"Then by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior name. Sandpaw, from this moment you will be known as Sandpelt. StarClan honors your courage in this time, and we welcome you as a full warrior of SlateClan!" Willowstar then rested his muzzle on her forehead, and she licked his shoulder. She stepped back a few paces.

"Sandpelt! Sandpelt!" The Clan called out her name with sadness as well as hope. Another cat called out "Dapplepelt!" and the Clan began to call out both names. Stonemist's heart ached as he watched Sandpelt look up at her warrior ancestors in the night sky.

For a heartbeat, he swore he saw the outline of a starry pelt next to her. He saw her eyes widen, then close. They opened again, and he could see a new hope in them. It was a strong hope as well as a sad hope.

"Sandpelt," Willowstar meowed, "tonight you will sit vigil. You sit vigil for your becoming of a warrior as well as your mourning for Dapplepelt. For becoming a warrior however, you must not speak until sunrise." When she nodded, he looked back to the rest of the Clan. "Any cat who wishes to sit vigil for Dapplepelt may do so as well." He then looked up to StarClan again. His eyes lingered there as the Clan went silent. Every cat, Stonemist noticed, was doing the same. Willowstar looked at his Clan once more. "The meeting is over."


	7. 6: Prophecies and Determination

**List Change!**

**Just to be clear, chapters 2 + 3 was just one day and chapters 4 + 5 were also one day. They were both back-to-back days. The beginning here does take a bit longer but things will pick up here pretty quickly!**

AAAAAAAA

A silver tabby sat next to a pool of water. She blinked when she realized she was not in her nest, sleeping. She looked around the area, her ears pricked.

There was a rustling of grass. Her head whipped around to see a brown tabby pushing through the grass. She stared at the tom for several heartbeats. Suddenly her heart twisted and ached with the feeling of loss. "Russetface..."

He nodded and stepped to the edge of the pool, opposite from her. "Rainleaf." There was sadness in his eyes.

She sighed. "Why have you come to me? What does StarClan have to tell me?"

His starlight-littered pelt glimmered as he put a paw into the water. "I have a prophecy for you."

She straightened up. "A prophecy?! Does it have to do wi-" A silver long-furred shape came from the grass next to Russetface. It was almost massive.

"Greenstar!" Rainleaf exclaimed. She last remembered her former leader to have been scrawny and hunched. The tom she saw before her was tall and errect; he was what Greenstar had been before his age had caught up with him. His green eyes blazed with starlight.

Greenstar dipped his large head to her. "Greetings, Rainleaf. I thought perhaps I would see you. I'm not the one to deliver the prophecy, but yes, it involved me." He sat down. Russetface looked up at him and sat down as well.

Rainleaf blinked and tilted her head to the side. "Russetface, what is the prophecy...?"

The tabby kneaded the ground before speaking. His voice was solumn. "Just like the Great Fire, there will be a disaster in the Clans. This disaster won't be caused by Twolegs though." He closed his eyes as he continued to speak: "_Many will be lost, but only two will keep the Clans alive."_

Her eyes wide, Rainleaf sprang up. "Can you tell me more?!"

Russetface shook his head and opened his yellow eyes, sad. Greenstar nodded. "This is all we are able to give you."

Disheartened, she looked at her paws and began to think. She looked up at Greenstar again. "Can you at least give us time...?"

Greenstar purred. "Of course." He stood up. "I've missed you Rainleaf. I miss Blackclaw dearly as well. I can see that my kits are doing quite well." He dipped his head to Rainleaf and turned away from the pool. He walked through the grass.

Russetface was still staring at his paws sadly. Rainleaf watched him for several heartbeats. She sighed and padded into the pool. It was very, very shallow. It didn't even cover her paws.

Russetface blinked and watched Rainleaf walk to him. The two stared at each other for a moment. Her green eyes sparkled. They were wide with hope and happiness as well as longing.

Russetface returned the look with one that was similar. His look held longing and happiness at being reunited. He stood up and put a paw into the water. Rainleaf purred softly.

AAAAAAAA

"Who shall you send to the Gathering, Willowstar?"

The patch-pelted leader looked around the camp and at the waiting cats. "Tomorrow night, the cats that will travel with us will be Frostfang, Lilynose, Dewbranch, Pepperheart, Flashleg, Chillglow, Sandpelt, Tanglespirit, Breezefire, Crystalpaw, Rosefern, Honeyripple, Ashstreak, Blackclaw, and Crowpaw."

Satisfied, the cats began to disperse and chat about the Gathering that would happen the next night. Lilynose purred to her older brother. Blazetail padded up to them.

"Well it seems that I'm the only cat of our kin that isn't going," he grumbled.

Breezefire flicked his brother's ear with his tail. "It's just a Gathering."

"But we get to see all of those cats, remember?" Lilynose purred.

Blazetail looked around the camp as Lilynose went on. He watched the two apprentices walk into the elders' den. He saw Sandpelt sunbathing as well as Silksong carrying a mouse across camp. Everyone that wasn't going seemed to be content. The cats that _iwere/i _going seemed to be buzzing with excitement. His tail twitched as he saw Milkwhisker step out of the queens' den. He purred. She was already obviously a queen. It had been more than half a moon since they had declared that she would be having kits, and her belly was almost swollen. Since Dapplepelt had died, everything seemed to have calmed in SlateClan. Sandpelt was now even more of a level-headed cat. Blackclaw, however, was only worse-off. She now resided in the elders' den, and the one who was reassigned to be Crowpaw's mentor was none other than Blazetail himself.

"Lilynose!"

Breezefire and Blazetail both turned their heads to see Crowpaw padding up to Lilynose. Blazetail could feel Breezefire's burning distaste as if it were emanating from his pelt. "Come see Windcall's kits! They just opened their eyes!" the apprentice exclaimed.

Lilynose nodded and walked towards him. She flicked her tail in farewell to her brothers. They watched as she entered the nursery with Crowpaw.

Breezefire spat. Blazetail looked at him curiously. Their sister obviously liked the gray tom, but she always seemed uncertain. "I don't like him," Breezefire had hissed, when Blazetail had discussed it with him. Blazetail assumed it was because his brother was so protective.

Breezefire seemed to relax when Milkwhisker padded over. Blazetail purred and rubbed his cheek against hers. She purred as well and did the same in response. She then looked at Breezefire as she sat down. "Crowpaw loves kits. I wonder why," she mewed. Breezefire hissed slightly at the name. She looked at him and her eyes narrowed. "What do you have against him? He and Lilynose get along so well."

Breezefire shook his head and walked away without a word. Milkwhisker pinned her ears back as she watched him leave. "What's up with him?" she asked, looking back to Blazetail.

He shrugged, sitting down as well. "You know how he is. He's so protective..."

Her tailtip twined with his in front of her. "Well he should be happy for his sister," she replied. "She seems to like Crowpaw, and he's not a bad cat."

"Try telling him that," Blazetail sighed. He looked at the nursery again. He watched as four kits wobbled outside on stumpy legs. One was a tortoisshell with large yellow eyes. Another was a black cat with white paws and snout with amber eyes. The third was a brown kit with green eyes, while the fourth was an orange tabby with a white chest and neck with blue eyes. He couldn't help but curl his tail up and purr.

Milkwhisker noticed and turned her head to look. She purred as well. "They're beautiful kits," she meowed. "They're all toms. The tortoisshell is Turtlekit, the black one is Dark-kit, the brown one is Greenkit, and the tabby is Firekit. Windcall named him Greenkit because she knew how much Greenstar meant to Willowstar. Afterall, Greenstar mentored Willowstar."

Blazetail nodded, still watching the kits. Their mother was close behind them. Crowpaw and Lilynose were walking away from the den. They looked happy. Blazetail was glad that both his sister and his apprentice were happy.

He stood up. He touched his nose to Milkwhisker's before padding over to Crowpaw. "Crowpaw."

His apprentice looked away from Lilynose and saw Blazetail. "Oh." He stopped in front of his mentor. "Yes Blazetail?"

"I need to take you out to the training hollow. I've already asked Goldember, and he and Crystalpaw will meet us there," Blazetail mewed. "Go see if Rainleaf needs anything, and meet me at the training hollow at sunhigh."

Crowpaw nodded. "Yes, Blazetail."

Blazetail turned and padded away from the two. He could feel Lilynose's eyes burning into his back. He still walked, and soon his paws led him into the forest. It was quiet as he padded on, scenting the air and staying away from any signs of prey, so that the hunting parties could get them.

He continued on silently. Something was troubling him. He looked at every leaf, every tree, every bush, every plant...

He knew these woods so well. He always made sure he was dilligent. He always went out into the forest, especially when he wasn't assigned to do anything that day. He also always made sure to listen. He knew where the best spots to catch prey were. He knew that there was an owl living in a tree near the border between SlateClan and FireClan.

He knew everything about the forest. He also knew most things about his Clanmates and the history of it.

What had driven him to gain all this knowledge...? He looked at his paws as he walked. Surely there was a reason for it. He knew that he wanted to be the best he could for his Clan. He wanted to be the best. He wanted to do the best.

Blazetail suddenly emerged out of the forest to a gravely area that lasted a few foxlengths until it stopped at the river. He looked out across it. He then looked down at his paws. He unsheathed his claws and kneaded the gravel. He raised his chin high as determination set in.

_I want to be leader! I want to be leader of SlateClan!_


	8. 7: Gathering

It was almost dusk the following day. Lilynose was purring something to Breezefire when Willowstar padded up to the group. It was the group of the cats that were going to the Gathering. Out of all of them, Lilynose seemed to be the most excited. She couldn't keep her tail still. Her eyes sparkled when Willowstar yowled that they were leaving. The cats in the group darted out of camp and followed their leader through the forest.

As they were running, Crowpaw bounded up beside Lilynose and ran alongside her. She was happy to have him by her side. She looked up through the treetops. The night was clear and the moon was bright. She would have purred, but a chill went through her. She looked back to the group of running cats. She could feel Crowpaw look at her warily.

Lilynose ignored his look and continued running. He looked ahead to the group as well, staying silent. It wasn't uncomfortable though. After a while more of running, Willowstar made them slow to a stop in front of a large circle of trees. After scenting the air, he padded in through an opening in the trees.

Lilynose was one of the last cats to enter. When she did, she was overwhelmed with scents of other cats from the other Clans. She purred as she walked with her Clan until they got close to the middle. Then she turned her head and saw an apprentice that she had met before. She bounded over to the she-cat.

"Bluepaw!" Lilynose exclaimed.

The gray cat's ears pricked and she turned her head to study Lilynose. "...Lilypaw?"

"I'm Lilynose now!" Her chest puffed out. "I've been a warrior for quite some time, I just haven't been to a Gathering in ages."

"Oh." Bluepaw blinked. "I'm not Bluepaw anymore," she purred. "My name is Blueheart."

Lilynose purred too. "That's a great name." She turned her head and saw Crowpaw sitting with the majority of SlateClan's group. His ears twitched and he looked back at her. Flicking her tail as her fur felt hot, she looked back to Blueheart hastily.

Blueheart purred more. "Have you got a mate already?"

"N-no!" Lilynose's fur rose a little and her ears grew hot. Blueheart merely twitched her whiskers and let out a imrrow/i of laughter. "I-I don't!" Lilynose huffed, then saw her leader leap onto the Starsep. The Starstep was a large, egg-shaped rock that had a flat top. Several indents in the stone looked like pawprints, as though to show the countless leaders that had leaped upon the great rock at each Gathering. She nodded to Blueheart and raced off to her Clan.

Willowstar yowled and started the Gathering. He stepped forward to adress the large mass of cats. "SlateClan is doing well. The prey are abundant and we will soon have more kits in our camp. We have already had the birth of four strong toms. One of our apprentices has become a warrior: Sandpelt." He stopped talking to let the cats cheer her name. Then he nodded and continued: "After a border skirmish," he glanced at one of the other leaders as he spoke, "another warrior, Dapplepelt, perished in the river." He went silent as the other cats did too, then dipped his head and stepped back.

A small, long-haired tabby she-cat with amber eyes padded forward. Lilynose noticed a long, thin scar on Emberstar's face that had not been there before. It was on her cheek, and moved slightly as she spoke. "FireClan have had no trouble. Prey is rich and getting lazy," her whiskers twitched as the Clan cats made amused noises. "That does not keep us from training hard. We have three new apprentices: Lavenderpaw, Brushpaw, and Hawkpaw. FireClan is strong." She stepped back as the Clans cheered the apprentices' names. Lilynose looked over to where most of FireClan was. She could see three shapes of apprentices, but there were too many cats around for her to pick out their features.

A light gray she-cat with yellow eyes was next. She scanned the clearing with a scowl. "TigerClan has nothing to report other than that we have five new warriors." Lilynose listened to Goldstar as the names were listed off, but she was paying more attention to Crowpaw. She wasn't his mate, even if Blueheart insisted. Her pelt grew hot again. She huffed some air. Then her ears pricked as another leader spoke up.

"MistClan has encountered Twolegs, but it comes every time this season is upon us. We are doing fine." It was Splashstar. Her tortoishell pelt shone as usual, as MistClan cats were always well-fed. Lilynose blinked as she noticed that Splashstar was a bit thinner than usual. She flicked her ears and dismissed it.

Breezefire stared at Lilynose as the Gathering was finished up. Cats began to stand up and stretch as well as begin to chat again. "Lilynose. There's something I need to tell you."

She tilted her head as she stood. "What is it?"

"I'll have to tell you later, after we get back to camp," he mewed as his eyes shifted towards something. Lilynose turned her head to try to look at what he saw, but several cats moved around and she couldn't see one in particular that he was looking at. He stood up and was about to say something when a cat ran into the clearing. Lilynose stared at it. It was a lithe, ginger she-cat and her yellow eyes were wide with fear.

"Emberstar! Intruders!" She was panting hard. "Rogues! A whole lot of them! Attacking camp!"

Emberstar's eyes widened and she leaped off of the rock. "FireClan! To camp!" she yowled. She looked around the clearing as her warrios began to leave, her eyes narrow and her pupils slits. She glared at each of the leaders behind her before racing off out of the clearing.

Willowstar's pelt began to bristle, along with many of the other cats' in the clearing. Lilynose wailed with many other cats. It went on for several heartbeats until Willowstar yowled. "Everyone back home! We mustn't let these rogues attack any other camps!" Many cats began to panic and rush around. Willowstar flew off with many of his Clan at his heels. Lilynose looked around. Where was Crowpaw? She looked towards her fleeing group, and in her panic, she ran off after them, afraid of what she might find. She was sure Crowpaw was at the front of the group; he was always so eager to defend his Clan!


	9. 8: The Unlucky Ones

Lilynose raced after her Clanmates, panting as they rushed back to camp. The territory slowly became unfamiliar, as her blind panic was making her only care about her Clanmates. She nearly tripped several times. She jumped through a bush and felt thorns tug at her fur. Once she'd freed herself from the bush, she glanced back to see a few tufts of gray fur stuck in the bush. But she kept running. Her tail streamed out behind her and her paws began to sting from the force at which she was running.

But soon, she could hear the shrieks and caterwauls of pain from cats. She also could scent SlateClan's scents, but also the scents of other cats. Strange scents that she couldn't pick out. The smell of blood sliced through everything though.

She burst through the Clan entrance, and was instantly met with an image of pure chaos. She didn't have time to register where every cat was before she felt a heavy weight barrel into her side. Hissing, she instantly went into battle-mode. She only knew to attack the cats with different scents other than her Clan's.

Though she began to notice something. The only cats that she found that had the different scent were black cats. They had strange accents as well, with what little speech she _did_ hear from them. She didn't have time to ponder these things though. She was too busy clawing her way through inky pelts.

AAAAAAA

Blazetail didn't know when the intruders entered camp. In fact, he hadn't noticed them at all until he heard the shriek. He'd been sitting in the middle of camp when Meadowdawn raced out of the nursery. "My kit! Snakekit is gone!" she'd yowled. Hollykit had followed, her eyes wide and her downy fur fluffed up.

The other cats in camp had just begun to poke their heads out of their dens when a battle cry had called. Blazetail barely had time to see gleaming eyes in some bushes before several shapes shot out of the leaves. He'd reared up to fight just in time, as these shapes were all cats. They were all black cats.

They had seemed to swarm into camp, going towards him and any other cat that was visible. There were enough of them to be a Clan, but they were all _black_.

And in the present, his Clan had returned early, as though they'd known that someone was attacking camp. There were so many cats in the clearing that he had a hard time figuring out who to fight. But their odd scent and black pelts gave them away. He slashed at one's nose, jumped on another, shredded another's ears, bit one's leg-Yes, he was fighting like a warrior of StarClan now. He had to protect his Clan. He had to protect his camp. He had to protect-

He noticed a gold streak run out of camp. His father! And there were two black warriors chasing after him! He snarled, but first he rolled underneath one of his enemies. He pummeled the black cat's stomach with his hind claws, then rolled out from under the black cat and raced in the direction is father had run. He pushed through the bushes and brambles and ran through the forest. He used the scent of his father to guide him, and soon the fighting noises died away behind him as he ran. In what seemed like forever, he slowed his run to a trot. He could see some cats in the training clearing. Yes, he saw two black pelts and a gold one. He lowered himself onto his paws and crept forward, watching through the brambles and bushes.

Why wasn't he jumping into the fight? Perhaps he wanted to see how his father would do. The black cats were his size. But they shouldn't be a match for a trained warrior.

"_The deputy is getting old, Blaze of Passion_."

Blazetail blinked. He glanced around, swiveling his ears. The only thing that he could hear was the quiet scuffle of a fight that his father was in. Where did that voice come from?

"_Let him retire. Your Clan needs someone new to take his position_."

There it was again. The voice murmuring in his ear. It was a soothing voice, a smooth one like Milkwhisker's, but it was a tom's voice. It had authority. It knew what it was talking about. And it almost felt like a warm breath on his ear.

"_You will take this position, Blaze of Passion_."

"But, I can't let my father die-" Blazetail mewed in a whisper. "Are you from StarClan?"

"_He is aged. Now is your only chance, or you may never get to become what you want most_."

And with that, the voice was gone. Blazetail could no longer feel its presence.

He continued to watch his father's fight, but his eyes clouded with uncertainty. Leave his father to this battle, and become deputy? Who had spoken to him? Who were these strange intruders? Would SlateClan even win the battle? Would anyone die?

His eyes widened and he spun around, dashing back through the forest. Milkwhisker! He had to protect her! She'd been safe in the nursery as far as he knew, but why had he suddenly decided to follow his father out into the forest?! He pushed himself harder, so he would run faster. He knew the forest exactly, so he didn't need any assistance getting towards camp.

Suddenly the bushes ahead of him burst with cats. Black, lithe figures streamed past him, away from camp. Unsure of what to do, he kept racing for camp. Before he knew it, he was running back through the camp entrance. He was instantly met with despair. Some of his other Clanmates, like Tanglespirit, were just then entering camp as well. He guessed they had chased the intruders to make sure they weren't still in the territory and were just now getting back. However, they bore more scratches and clawmarks than he did. In the middle of the clearing, many cats lay in various places, panting and bleeding. Rainleaf and Mintpaw were weaving through the warriors, pressing herbs to wounds before racing back to the medicine den to grab more, and repeat.

He had come back for a mission though. He instantly turned his paws to the nursery and quickly trotted over to it. The bramble and thorn walls looked as though some cat had tried to barrel through them, but otherwise there was hardly any damage done. He let out a relieved sigh. But who was actually _in_ the den? He stuck his head inside and blinked, trying to adjust his vision to the darkness. "Milkwhisker?" he mewed softly.

His answer was a worried yowl, and suddenly a head collided with his. He stumbled out of the nursery and fell onto his side on the grass in the clearing. He blinked, slightly dazed, and realized a white figure was standing over him, licking his ears frantically.

"Blazetail! Oh, Blazetail! I was so worried! I thought they'd dragged you off, like they did with Snakekit!" Milkwhisker's worried meow was interrupted by her licking.

He scrambled to stand. He licked between her ears, purring to calm her as he tried to calm his own thumping heartbeat. She looked entirely unharmed. He felt the wave of relief suddenly be washed away with more worry; Snakekit had actually been _taken!_

She rubbed her muzzle under his chin and he felt some of his worries ebb away. She was alright. She was safe, and so were his kits-to-be. But he had to be sure the rest of the Clan was safe. He quickly licked her forehead, murmuring for her to stay near the nursery in case of another attack. When she gave him a look of worry, he promised that he would be back. Then he trotted off to the middle of the clearing.

Willowstar was laying in the middle of the cats, watching Rainleaf and Mintpaw attend to all of the injuries. Blazetail stepped gingerly around the wounded warriors and stood in front of his leader. "Willowstar?"

Willowstar was breathing lightly, but looked up at Blazetail as his name was called. Blazetail could see the wounds were bad on his leader. "What is it?" Willowstar croaked. His voice was strained.

Blazetail blinked. "Goldember is nowhere to be found," he mewed. He could see Willowstar's eyes widen, then close and his leader let out a sigh. Blazetail could see that his leader was exhausted. After several heartbeats, Blazetail cleared his throat. "Webfern," he called. The white warrior sat up straight and looked at him. Webfern had some of the least serious wounds.

"Yes?" Webfern asked, standing up and padding over.

"Can you tell me who is missing?" Blazetail asked.

Webfern blinked and nodded. "The cats that are missing seem to be Goldember, Dewbranch, Meadowdawn, and Snakekit."

Blazetail started thinking to himself. He waved his tail as he walked away, signaling that Webfern was dismissed. It seemed odd that only certain cats had gone missing. Other than Goldember, what specific traits did the other three have in common?

A yowl split the air as he heard paws thumping towards him. He stopped walking and turned his head to see Lilynose pelting towards him. She was panting, and her fur was on end. Her eyes were wide with panic, but he noticed she had several scratches on her shoulders. "Where's Crowpaw?!" she cried. Blazetail blinked as he realized that the apprentice wasn't in camp. His ears pricked as he heard movement in the entrance to camp, and Lilynose's ears did the same. The two siblings looked to the entrance.

Sure enough, Crowpaw was padding into camp. He had fire in his eyes, and held his head high with determination, but Blazetail noticed that there was only one deep scratch on his right cheek. Blazetail also noticed the small bundle of black fur that the apprentice carried. Relief fluttered in his chest as he bounded over to the apprentice. Lilynose was at his side in an instant. She began licking Crowpaw's wound and murmuring questions and concerns about him.

The kit's eyes opened to reveal yellow eyes. It was Snakekit. Crowpaw put Snakekit down and spoke. "I caught one of those rogues carrying Snakekit off. Long story short, I was able to keep them from taking him."

Blazetail nodded slowly, but thoughts were whirling in his mind. How had Crowpaw managed to get away from the fight with only one scratch? It seemed like the rogues were merciless; every warrior but himself and Crowpaw had at least several scratches, some with even more serious wounds. Blazetail realized that if he'd been the only one without wounds, he would look suspicious. For the time being, he was thankful that Crowpaw hadn't been around either.

He heard squeaking as Snakekit ran over to his sister. He could hear the she-kit asking questions about their mother, but he wasn't listening. He was surveying the camp. The warriors, who were all laying or sitting in the center, were almost a mass of different colored pelts. The clearning looked odd now, without the inky fur color of-

Blazetail gasped. That was it! The cats that were taken had **black** fur! But what did that have to do with anything?!


End file.
